


A heart that just won't heal

by Naughtyavengers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Saddness, unwelling to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin can not  Live without  his beloved .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart that just won't heal

They found Dwalin next to Thorin's tomb clenching an ear clasp that Thorin had given him long ago.

Though the blow shocked them all, none were truly surprised. The warrior who had never before allowed any odds to defeat him had given up when he saw Thorin's body. He had declined to eat or sleep, and his muscles had actually begun to shrink.

Despite Balin's attempts to reach his brother, the older dwarf saw that it wasn’t going to work. Dwalin was broken in a way no one could fix.

The night before, Balin held him close, whispering reassurances through his tears. The warrior had long gone mute but a tear slid down his sunken cheek when he looked up at his brother. Balin ran his fingers through the hair that Dwalin had and whispered songs and poems from when they were young. Dwalin just looked at him wide eye but soon closed his eyes never to open them again.

“Sleep, my dear brother," Balin whispered, and kissed his forehead one last time. Dwalin's shallow breath told him he could still feel it, though he was slipping. Balin gently put his brother's body down and draped Thorin's jacket over him.

Dwalin gasped for air, but there was no air in his lungs. The world seemed much too bright and nothing appeared real. The last thing he remembered-Balin was holding him as he lay dying. He didn't want to die, but when he saw his one lying cold in a tomb, his will to live had died with him.

Eventually he was moved to his chambers, and placed beside the tombs of the line of Durin-beside his One.

It took three days for everything to go white. Before he could figure out where he was, a hand touched his face, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thorin?” Dwalin breathed, after the familiar lips finally pulled back from his.

“Yes my one .” He heard, as he opened his eyes to see the bright blue ones of his one and only, “Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Sam-wise-the-true-hero for Beta'ing ...and making a rambling thought into a story .this is a link to their blog. http://samwise-the-true-hero.tumblr.com. Go and check out the blog !!!! This person is Amazing!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you ...thank you !!!


End file.
